Augustine
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: When writer Juliet meets musician Shawn they find themselves in a position where they need to figure out what their dreams really are.
1. Simple

Simple. It's all I was and all I ever thought I would be, just a small town girl with a notebook in my hands dreaming about one day being a famous writer. But dreams are a tricky thing, we don't have just one dream, we have many and sometimes you don't even know it was your dream till it comes true.

"Okay, I like the color on this one but the style is a bit off putting." Amanda said as she walked out of the changing room.

"It looks great." Juliet said then went back to writing in her notebook.

"Will you put that thing down?"

"I can't right now, I'm working on an amazing plot." Juliet said then her friend grabbed the notebook out of her hands and closed it. "Hey!"

"You need help Julie, it's truly an addiction."

"It is not an addiction, writing is like art but in word form."

"Yes I know about all the wonders of writing because you have told me about it a million times but right now we are supposed to be shopping for some sexy clothes to wear to the club tonight."

"Do we have to?"

"Oh come on, you promised that I would get to pick what we get to do tonight."

"I know but clubs aren't really my thing."

"How could it not be your thing? Drinking, dancing, partying and most importantly lots of hot men."

"You know I'm not looking for men right now, I have to focus on my writing so I can get published."

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard, I know you are the type of person to go for what they want and not let anything get in the way but boycotting men is not the way to go."

"I know you think it's crazy but I am, tonight I will go to the club but no men whatsoever."

"Fine… I can still talk to men tonight, right?"

"Yes."

OoooooOoooooO

"Spencer, your set starts in ten minutes." Jaxon said walking up to Shawn as he set up his band equipment.

"Kay… And I was also wondering if maybe I could play some of the songs from my CD I gave you last week?"

"Which ones were you thinking?"

"The last few from the track, the more mellow heartfelt ones."

"Kid, this is a club. Clubs are meant for upbeat music like for dancing not your depressing life stories."

"They aren't depressing just because they have meaning."

"I don't care, keep those songs for playing in your basement or something." Jaxon said and walked away.

"That was rough dude." Jay said.

"Don't worry about it man, Jaxon is a jackass." Matt said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go on in a few minutes so lets set up."

OoooooOoooooO

"Names?" The bouncer said as the girls walked up to the club.

"Amanda Pace and Juliet O'Hara." Amanda said and then the man skimmed through the list and found their names.

"Alright." He said and let them both inside.

"This place is so loud!" Juliet screamed to Amanda over the music.

"It's a club, the music is meant to be loud. Lets find a seat in the front before all of them are taken." Amanda said then they found two chairs at a table right next to the stage.

"We are probably going to catch some sort of disease sitting on these chairs, this place is so unsanitary."

"Will you stop complaining and just have fun, let's order some drinks... Waiter two rum and cokes over here." Amanda screamed to a waiter near them.

"Coming right up." He said back with a smile and headed to the bar.

"He was cute, I should get his number." Amanda said and Juliet laughed. "What? It's nice to have options."

"You have a problem."

"It's not my fault I like to live a little."

"Here you ladies go, can I get you anything else." The waiter said setting the drinks down at their table.

"A phone number would be nice." Amanda said and the man grabbed out a pen and paper then started writing on it.

"My pens out of ink, either of you got one I could use?"

"Yeah." Juliet said and went in her purse and grabbed a pen off of her little notepad and handed to him.

"Here, I'll look forward to your call." He said handing Amanda the paper then walking away.

"I can't believe you just did that." Juliet said laughing.

"I can't believe you smuggled a notepad into a club."

"If I have an idea I need to write it down so I don't forgot."

"Oh and I'm the one with the problem."

"Ha." Juliet said then the music stopped. "Why did it stop?

"They have some band playing live tonight that's starting."

"Oh cool, what band?"

"I don't know, some local one." Amanda said then the curtains on the stage opened, it was almost pitch dark on stage and you could only see the figures of the band and their instruments.

"Hey everybody, welcome to Tonic and I'm glad you could all make it out here. We're Augustine and we will be playing for you tonight." Shawn said then the instruments started up, as soon as he started singing the lights on the stage came on.

"Woah." Juliet and Amanda both said at the same time.

"He has a beautiful voice."

"His voice is the thing you're noticing, do you see his face? He's hot as hell." Amanda said staring at him.

"I think you are drooling a bit." Juliet said with a smile then Shawn looked over at her from on stage and smiled.

"Oh my god, he just smiled at you!"

"Calm down, he could have been smiling at any body."

"Yeah, i'm sure you're right. He was smiling at the group of dudes behind you." Amanda said and Juliet looked behind her.

"You don't know what his type is."

"Clearly his type is attractive blonde, blue eyed girls." Amanda said looking at Shawn who kept glancing over at her, Juliet tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the table already blushing. "Ohhh!"

"Amanda, shut up!"

"You are so red right now!"

"I am not."

"If it makes you feel better he is blushing too." Amanda said and she looked up at Shawn who had pink tinted cheeks, he looked away a bit embarrassed as he kept singing.

They sat and watched as the band went through most of their set until their last song when Shawn got off the stage and walked around, he played around and danced with some couples that were dancing to his song. He walked over to all the people sitting at the tables in front, jokingly taking a sip of somebodies drink. He made it to Juliet and Amanda's table last, he smiled at them both then grabbed Juliet's notepad and went to an empty page and wrote something then handed it back to her before returning to the stage and ending his set.

"What did he write?!" Amanda asked hardly containing her excitement.

"Meet me at the bar for drinks after my set."

"Damn Julie, you just get extremely hot and talented guys asking you for drinks now."

"It doesn't matter anyways, I'm not dating right now."

"You aren't gonna make an exception for him?"

"I said no men, so no men.. No matter how perfect they may seem."

"You are a writer not a nun, it just seems like such a waste to say no to him."

"Amanda-"

"Wait, how about you have drinks with him and see if it changes your mind at all. If you still aren't interested in men after that I will stop bugging you about it."

"Stop bugging me, is that even something you know how to do?"

"Haha, now go wait for him."

"Come with me."

"He only asked you, meaning he wants one on one time."

"That's why you need to come with me, I don't want to give him the wrong idea. He has to know I am not interested in dating or anything."

"Fine, but I'm ducking out at some point to go dancing." Amanda said then they walked over and sat at the bar, after a few minutes Shawn and the two other guys in his band walked over. They all smiled at both of them and they both smiled back, Juliet only really looking at Shawn.

"Would either of you ladies like to dance?" His band mate said then Shawn elbowed him in the side. "I'm sorry, would you like to dance?" He said looking at Amanda.

"Or would you like to dance with me?" The other one said to Amanda.

"I'll dance with both of you." Amanda said and got up.

"Damn you, Amanda." Juliet whispered as she walked by her and left her there with only Shawn, he took a seat next to her and just looked at her with a smile.

"Hi." Juliet said nervously.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Can I ask something first?"

"Shoot."

"Is this your thing? Smiling at girls from your stage then asking them for drinks, because if that is-"

"Stop. What's your name?"

"Juliet."

"Juliet, I can see you put me in the whole rock star box. Self involved, careless, uses talent and looks to win over women. Am I close here?"

"Very."

"I'm not, well I'm a bit self involved but not in a bad way. I make music for a living so I need to be somewhat focused on myself and what I do. I am a little careless, I ride my motorcycle in the rain sometimes so I feel like that makes me kind of a badass. But I definitely don't use women, you are actually the first person I have asked out at one of my shows. I think I had the courage to do it because I was mad at my boss, I would never have had the nerve to talk to someone like you because to be honest you make me really nervous... So now that we got that out of the way, can I buy you a drink?" Shawn said and Juliet nodded. "Can I get a beer and-" he said to the Waiter looking to Juliet for her answer.

"Rum and coke." She said then the waiter got them their drinks.

"So do I get to ask a question now?" Shawn asked and she nodded. "That notebook of yours, I had to go way to the back to find a blank page."

"That wasn't really a question." Juliet said with a smile.

"That's right, I gotta put it in a question form. Why is there only a few pages in the back not written in?"

"I'm a writer, I write down all my ideas in that notepad so I can come back to it later and decide whether to write it or not."

"That's really cool, art in word form." Shawn said and Juliet just looked at him. "Did I say something wrong?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"No, it's just I always say my writing is art in a word form. My friends tease me for it actually."

"I always say my music is art in a music form, my friends like mess with me for it too. I'll be sitting writing lyrics in my notebook and my friends will tell me to get a life, I guess they just don't understand that the music is my life."

"I have never had anyone say exactly what I think."

"Maybe I'm a mind reader." Shawn joked and she smiled.

"You are an artist."

"I wish other people thought that, like my boss."

"Your boss should understand music, he hired you."

"He understands what gets his business money and that's stage performers like me but he selects which songs of mine I have to play and never let's me use the music that really means something."

"I thought your songs tonight were pretty meaningful, behind the loud, thumping sounds the words itself really meant something."

"You really thought so?"

"Yeah, your last song you did about escaping into the music was unbelievable and the level of emotion that was hidden in that song made it a masterpiece. It didn't just show that music is meant for dancing or singing but that it is meant to be a place where we can go to when everything around us is going badly and we find peace and happiness in a song."

"How have we never met before?" Shawn said in disbelief and Juliet laughed.

"I don't go to clubs much, this is actually a one time thing my friend talked me into."

"Remind me to thank your friend." Shawn said with a big smile then Juliet covered her face with her hand.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Shawn said grabbing her hand off her face and holding it.

"I think I may have gave you the wrong idea." Juliet said looking at their hands tangled together then he pulled his away.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. You have a boyfriend?"

"No, no. I don't have a boyfriend, I just am not looking right now."

"It's okay, if you don't like me you can just say it."

"No, I do like you which makes this even harder. I'm not looking because right now I am just focusing on my writing till I can get something published."

"Well you aren't looking for a boyfriend, how about a friend?"

"We won't stay just friends and you know that."

"I promise we will and I know people in the publishing business so we can get your work noticed as soon as possible."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"Okay, deal." Juliet said then shook his hand.

"Am I still allowed to flirt with you?" Shawn said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you trying to make me regret our deal already?"

"Just trying to figure out the boundaries."

"No flirting, no cute boyish charm, no being too perfect."

"Now you are trying to make me regret our deal?"

-Hey Psych~O's! I'm finally back with a new story & shout out to _**psych7706 **_because she has been wanting me to post something for a month now, who also happens to be a Shules writer too so go check out some of her stuff. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and let me know what you think. :D


	2. Unique

Unique. There was something different about this one, I don't know if it was because of his charm or his looks or that he was able to say everything I had ever thought but it just felt right. But I already have my dream so there is no way I can fall for him, as much as I want to it would just get in the way of what I have been working so hard for all my life.

Juliet stood in front of her bathroom mirror fidgeting with her hair, she looked at her clock then exhaled before picking up her phone and sending the message "You're late". Just as it sent she heard her front door open then she walked out to her living room and saw Amanda walking in with her phone in her hands.

"I know I am late, no need to send seventeen texts."

"Where were you?"

"Believe it or not Julie but I do have a job, my boss is a hard ass and made me stay late. You would think working for your dad would be easier."

"We are going to be so late, his set started almost an hour ago."

"We have been to his sets the last nine times in a row, i'm sure it'll be okay if we are late."

OoooooOoooooO

Shawn looked out and scanned the crowd, he frowned as he didn't see Juliet anywhere.

"She will be here man." Matt whispered over to Shawn as they stood onstage preparing for their last song of the night.

"Yeah, I hope so." Shawn said then they started playing, shortly into the song he noticed Juliet and Amanda walked in and he smiled.

"I hope he isn't mad we are late." Juliet said as they walked into the club.

"I'm sure he is okay with it since he is smiling like a giddy little kid." Amanda said then they walked up next to the stage as they finished their song.

"We'll meet you at the bar, it should just take a minute to put everything away." Shawn said to the two of them then they all met at the bar a few minutes later.

"Sorry we were late." Juliet said to Shawn and the rest of his band as they walked over to them.

"No worries, just glad you made it." Shawn said.

"No worries? You cried the whole set because you thought they weren't coming." Jay said then Shawn shoved him.

"Jay, why don't you go to the other side of the bar, have a few drinks and stay there."

"Fine, but it isn't because you told me to."

"Yeah, it is."

"I know... Amanda, would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Are you buying?"

"I'll buy you a drink." Matt said quickly.

"She asked me, and yes."

"Why don't you both come, I could use a couple drinks." Amanda said then the three of them walked off.

"Bartender, Rum and Coke and a beer." Shawn said then sat on the stool next to Juliet. "Hey."

"Hey." She said with a big smile, the bartender set their drinks by them and they both took a sip.

"So how was your day?"

"It was alright, a lot better now."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah, it just seemed like the day was never going to end."

"I know the feeling.. But I do have something that might cheer you up."

"Hmm, and what might that be?"

"I pulled a few strings and if you aren't busy tomorrow I got you a meeting with Opal Hartell."

"Opal Hartell, the biggest publisher in California?"

"The one and only." Shawn said then Juliet pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe this, how can I ever repay you?"

"A dance would be nice."

"I think I'd be okay with that." Juliet said then Shawn grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, he spun around once before pulling her in close to him. "So how did you get a meeting with Opal?"

"I met her a few years back at a book signing, I told her how much I loved that she always picked books that were complex and true real-life stories. We talked a bit more and I told her about my music, she had me show her some of my work then she talked her son Jaxon into giving me a job here."

"Your boss is Opal Hartell's son?"

"Yes, but clearly the apple fell off the tree, rolled down a giant hill into the ocean then traveled halfway across the world." Shawn said then Juliet laughed.

"How about your Apple?"

"What about it?"

"Where did it fall from?"

"That is a very long story."

"I got time."

"Well my parents split a while before I turned eighteen and my mom moved away leaving me and my dad alone under one roof together which really didn't work out well for us. Eventually I got sick of it so I moved in with my best friend, but then he went off to college and hasn't come back since."

"So you don't really have anybody?"

"I have Matt and Jay... And you." Shawn said staring into her eyes, he leaned in a bit then she begun to do the same when Shawn felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Shawn." He heard from behind him then he turned around looking at who was standing there.

"Shit."

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be borrowing Shawn here for minute." The man said to Juliet.

"I'll be right back Jules." Shawn said then followed the man outside.

"Did you really think I was going to just forget about our arrangement Shawn?"

"I guess I was more hoping you would."

"Where is my money?"

"I don't have it yet."

"Did you forget how this works?"

"No, it's just Jaxon hasn't been giving me enough gigs so I don't have it all yet."

"How long is it gonna take?"

"A few weeks, one months tops." Shawn said then the man punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You have it in fourteen days or I'll take out those precious hands you play guitar with." He said then walked away leaving Shawn on the ground cupping his face, moments later Juliet walked out of the club and noticed him.

"Shawn!" She said then rushed over to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cheap shot to the nose."

"You're bleeding." She said then reached in her purse and grabbed him a bunch of tissues. "Who was that man?"

"Just a guy I borrowed money from a while back when I couldn't make rent."

"I'm guessing he isn't a professional loan officer?"

"Not exactly." He said then she helped him stand up.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine, really."

"My place is just a few blocks down, we could walk there from here."

"If you insist."

"I do." She said then they started walking.

"So honestly, how does your nose feel?"

"It hurts a little, but I'll live."

"Why did he punch you, did you not have the money?"

"Yeah, not all of it."

"How much do you owe him?"

"Eleven hundred dollars."

"You pay that much for rent?"

"Well it's two months plus interest."

"And what is his plan, punch in the face every day till you have it?"

"He gave me fourteen days."

"What happens in fourteen days if you don't have it?"

"He will break both my hands."

"But you are musician, you play guitar with those hands."

"That's kind of the point."

"You can't let him do that."

"I don't have much of a choice if I don't have the money by then."

"I'll give you the money."

"I could never take your money Jules, i'm just gonna have to ask Jaxon for more gigs."

"Here, this is my complex." Juliet said as they reached the apartments, she put her code in then they headed into her place.

"This is some fancy apartment." Shawn said looking around.

"It's pretty basic, living room, kitchen, laundry room, bathroom and a couple of bedrooms."

"My place is like four walls and a bathroom." Shawn said then she walked him to the couch and sat him down.

"I'm gonna grab a few things, i'll be right back." Juliet said then went off into another room.

"Oh my god, this hurts." Shawn said to himself squeezing his nose. "Be strong Shawn." He said then tried sniffing in. "Ahh, don't do that though." He said then Juliet walked back out.

"Alright, let me see the nose." She said sitting on the coffee table in front of him, he uncovered the tissues from his face and she scanned the injury. "I think most of the blood is coming from inside of your nose but you got a nasty cut on it too that I'm to clean up. You ready?"

"Yeah." He said then she wiped up all the blood with a damp washcloth before pouring some rubbing alcohol on a rag and pressing it onto his cut making him cringe."

"I'm sorry, does that hurt too much?"

"No, just stings a little." He said then she finished up.

"You got a lot of blood on your shirt."

"I'll just wash it later."

"It will stain, here take it off and I will put some stain remover on it and throw it in the washer quick." Juliet said then helped him pull it off and over his head, once it was off she looked at his bare chest over for a few seconds before quickly standing up. "I'm just ah gonna get this washed up, feel free to get some frozen peas out of the freezer if you want."

"Thanks but I'm more of a green bean kind of guy."

"I meant to put on your nose."

"Oh, okay." Shawn said then she walked away, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen then started looking through the freezer for the peas. Just as he found them he heard her front door open so he walked over to see who was coming in.

"Woah..." Amanda said seeing Shawn standing there shirtless. "I was just wondering where Juliet went."

"She's in the laundry room." Shawn said then Amanda awkwardly walked away and into the laundry room. "Julie, what is Shawn doing shirtless in your apartment with a bag of peas?"

"He got punched, long story. There was blood all over his shirt so I'm washing it and the peas are to put on his sore nose."

"Thank god, I was worried you guys were into some weird sex stuff."

"Well we aren't."

"Maybe you should be, did you see him without his shirt?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting drinks."

"You left all of a sudden and I just wanted to know where you were but now I know so i'm just gonna head back to the club."

"Thanks for checking in."

"No problem, see you tomorrow. And maybe you could find a stain on his jeans to wash too." Amanda said with a smile.

"Bye Amanda." Juliet said then she left, after she got the his shirt in the washer she walked over and grabbed a clean shirt out of the hamper then walked back out to the living room. "I got a shirt you can use till yours is washed." Juliet said handing him the shirt.

"Is this an ex's shirt?" Shawn asked looking it over.

"No, my brother forgot it here when he was visiting a while back."

"Big guy." Shawn said then pulled the shirt over his head and put it on. "Would it be okay if I head home and we swap the shirts tomorrow? I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll call you tonight after I talk to Opal and see what time she wants to meet you."

"Okay, thanks so much again for getting this meeting for me."

"Thanks for cleaning up my face." Shawn said and she laughed a little. "I'll talk to you later." He said then gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

-Hey Psych~O's! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews.

To Guest #2, I'm a bit scared now so I will keep trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can.

And Checkerz, awesome review, glad you are very involved in the story. The summary is right, its meant as _when "writer Juliet" meets "musician Shawn" . _

But thanks again to all you amazing psychos and please review :)


	3. Once in a lifetime

Once in a lifetime. You hear the phrase used all the time, but what does it truly mean? Personally I never thought one thing was enough to change your life, more like a series of small things that at the time you don't even notice as life changing and they don't just change your life but they change your perspective of what life is.

"Calm down Julie, you look like you are about to pass out." Amanda said as she watched Juliet pacing back and forth getting all her papers together.

"How am I supposed to calm down, I have a meeting in one hour with Opal Hartell."

"Tea usually helps."

"What am I supposed to say to her? What things should I pitch? Which of my work should I show her?" Juliet said flipping through her notebooks.

"You know if you let me read some of your stuff for once I could help you decide." Amanda said then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Juliet yelled then Shawn walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and I brought you some tea." Shawn said handing her a tumblr.

"Thank you." Juliet said taking a sip.

"So how you holding up?"

"Ah, not very well."

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't fled the country yet." Amanda said.

"You are going to do great, Opal is a really nice women and she is going to love you."

"I don't think she will like any of my stuff."

"A person as inspirational as you are has got to have some stories worth publishing, and once they are I will finally get to read one of them."

"Yeah, if any of my stuff actually get published."

"You have read the stuff she has published before so just use the stuff you have with common ground as those as use it as a selling point." Amanda suggested.

"The stuff she publishes is a million times better than anything I have ever written."

"I highly doubt that, just don't underestimate yourself and be confident."

"Yeah, I'll try." Juliet said then looked at her watch. "I gotta get going, wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Shawn said then she smiled at him. "And Jaxon let me have enough gig tonight so when you are done stop by and let me know how it went."

"Alright, I see you after." Juliet said nervously.

"Go kick ass Julie." Amanda said then Juliet grabbed all her stuff and left.

OoooooOoooooO

Juliet sat across from Opal who was flipping through one of her notebooks, glasses perched on her nose, humming in approval at things she would read.

"I can see why Shawn spoke so highly of you, you have a raw talent."

"Thank you." Juliet said trying to contain her excitement.

"We have a bit to talk about." Opal said closing her notebook and setting it on the table. "It is clear you are a writer, a damn good one if I might say so… But you are lacking in some areas." She said and Juliet's face dropped.

"What am I lacking because I could try harder and fix it?"

"You are lacking a little bit of adventure, a little bit of excitement and a little bit of passion."

"I'm very passionate about my writing."

"I can tell you are but being passionate and having passion are two different things in the writing world, writing comes from experience."

"And how do I get the experience needed for my stories?"

"You live it, how would you ever be able to explain the taste of an apple from your point of view if you have never taken a bite? Go take a bite then come back here and find me because what you could bring to the table would be phenomenal."

OoooooOooooO

Juliet walked into the club remaining close to the back not wanting to bother Shawn in the middle of his song but looking into the crowd he still noticed her. He gave her a smile and she returned one, much weaker though. He looked at her with a questionable look and she just nodded as to say it didn't go well.

"We're going to take a thirty minute break then we'll be back to play you all a few more songs." Shawn said then looked at Juliet and pointed backstage. A few minutes later they met backstage and Shawn had her follow him into the dressing room. "I take it it didn't go very well?"

"Not exactly, she said she liked my writing but I was lacking in some areas."

"I'm so sorry, I really thought it was gonna work out." Shawn said pulling her into a hug, when they pulled apart Juliet stood up onto her tippy toes and kissed him, he quickly caught wind of it and responded till they both ran out of air. "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"This is not what you wanted."

"I always wanted this."

"But you wanted to wait."

"I am tired of waiting for this, I just want to be with you already."

"Are you sure?" Shawn said then Juliet turned around and locked the door before facing Shawn again.

"I'm sure, I'm taking a bite."

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing, lets just get back to the kissing." Juliet said then pulled him into a kiss.

-Hey Psych~O's! So this was a pretty short chapter because I ended up splitting one chapter into three so I'll have nine chapters by the end. Thanks everyone for the reviews, you are all awesome and I love reading what you have to say. Till next time thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
